Lost and Found
by blondez4eva
Summary: A 14 year old gurl finds herself in New York with little money and a need for a job. How convenient to be found by a newsie! R&R Pleez! (I know i spell Please wrong, but i think that a past spelling bee winner/dork should get a break once in a while)
1. No LADIES allowed

**Title:** Lost and Found- If ya have a better idea for a title, send a review Pleez!

**Author**: Me. You can call me whatever you want, though now I'm commonly known as The Gremlin

**Disclaimer:** Sorry to say, but I don't own any of the characters from the movie "Newsies" (yeah I'm a newsies addict too) but I DO own the narrator of the story. If ya have any idea of a name for her, review pleez!

"Wha…wha…where? Where am I?" I asked, dazed and confused. There I was, laying on the sidewalk in New York. I saw a boy about my age standing over me, with his greasy black hair and a stack of "The World" tucked under his arm.

"Eh, yous in New Yoik, gurly." He muttered in his heavy accent. "Da boys call me Racetrack. I bet yous new in the Big City.  You were just ran off the road by a coach. Yous all right?"

I looked at him, expecting him to help me up. "Are you gonna help me, or stand there gawking?" I asked.

"Well, lookie what we got here! A lady! Here, malady, I'd be glad ta help yous up."  He replied cheerfully with a hint of sarcasm.

He held out his free hand and helped me up.  All of a sudden I knew who he was.  It was one o' the newsies who had gone on strike just a while back! I did need a job… "Hey you- you know where I can get a job as a newsie?" 

The boy just laughed. "A lady? A newsie? HA! Well, if yous don't mind, I'll take you to da boarding house and Cowboy can check ya out."

I was only 14 and a half, dressed up in a blue silk dress, carrying only a small amount of change for room and board.  I was orphaned and sent off to work by my Aunt Ellie.  She did despise me so.  I was a little larger than usual, but no, not fat, athletic perhaps, with fine yet plentiful blonde hair tied up in ringlets- my pride and joy. 

He led me through the winding streets, as I smelled the wretched odour of city life.  Finally we reached the dorms.  Racetrack knocked and then walked right in.  In the center of the room stood the infamous Jack Kelley.

"Eh, Racetrack! What yous draggin' in today?"

"This _lady_ says she wants ta be a newsie, Jackieboy"

The tall 17 year old looked me up and down.  "This aint no newsie." With these words he looked into my face.  "I wanna see a newsie by 6 o'clock at the diner, not no dollface lookin' for a job.  If ya can't do dat, ya better go lookin' for a job at a seamstress's, gurly!"


	2. Preparations

            After Racetrack and Jack left the dorm, all was empty.  _What am I going to do?! _ I thought nervously.  Well, become a newsie of course! First things first! I pulled a knife with an ebony handle from my boot.  I closed my eyes tight and started at the front of my head.  The knife was sharp and cut quickly.  Soon after, I had a headful of short blonde hair.  I glanced at myself in the broken mirror in the bathroom. Well, if I didn't look horrible enough already!  I took off lightly down the steps where I met the owner of the house.  

"What are ya doin here young missy? Guest of the newsies, eh?" The man chuckled.

            "In a way sir." At this he let out a howl. "No, no that is not what I meant.  I am searching for a job as a newsie.  Would you happen to have any of the boys' old clothes, a needle, and thread?"

            At this he became more professional. "Why missy, I believe I do!" He walked behind the counter and gave me some old rugged clothes. I spent the afternoon mending them and tailoring them to fit.  Afterwards, I took my silken dress to a lady nearby who owns a theatre, by the name of Medda and sold the dress and boots.  I needed one more thing…. a hat! Oh, of course, a hat!  I used a small amount of money to buy myself a beret in a nearby second-hand store. That's it, I told myself. Now its time to play _Jackieboy's_ little game.


	3. Welcome

            Precisely 6 o'clock.  I stared at the large clock tower.  I walked into the diner with confidence.  There, seated next to the window, a new girlfriend on his lap, sat Jack.  Oh, infamous Jack, with his hat and his rope and his cute little smile….NO! No, never that.  Well, there he was, sitting across the table from Racetrack, talking about the money he had lost on his newest adventure to the track.  

            "Now, what have we gots here?" Jack asked, quite amused.

            "A newsie by the looks of it!" Racetrack chimed in, as he moved to give me the window seat.

            "Aye, don't jump to conclusions." Jack replied, grabbing my hat off, revealing my disheveled haircut. "Perhaps you were right… but we'll see. So… where ya from gurly?"

            "Well, I was sent here by my Aunt after my parents died.  She lived on a ranch in Santa Fe, but didn't want to keep me."

            "Santa Fe! You lived in Santa Fe?!" Jack shouted, nearly knocking the girl off his lap.

            "Yeah……..well, it isn't that great… just a big desert, a big blue sky, and the sun."

            "It's the same sun as the one here." Said Jack, captivated.

            "But it…… _looks_ different."

            "So… uh, how do yous like it here?" Racetrack interrupted, moving closer to me, resting his hand on mine.

            "It's nice- except for the coaches."

            "HA! Anyone who lives in New Yoik gets along fine with the coaches.  Theys don't bother us!" Jack snapped out of his daze.

            "Hey, dollface" I said to the girl on his lap, while lighting a cigar, "you have a problem with coaches?"

            "Yeah, they're so dirty and dangerous, I hate them, they scare me!" The girl replied.  Jack glared at me with true hostility.

            "Well, I'm sure you… move around enough that you haven't and probably won't get used to them." I said with a smirk on my face. 

 With that Jack jumped up, dropping his 'friend' just as I moved out into the isle also.  He grabbed my right wrist, twisting it into an odd position, and shoved me against the wall. Half of the other newsies there were shouting for him to soak me.  "Don't you _EVER _insult me like that again." He growled into my ear.  With those few seconds, I stuck out with my left fist, hitting him on the jaw.  He stood there in shock just long enough for me to kick him backwards and throw off his balance so that he fell  to the ground.

"Better be glad I'm righthanded!" I said with a good-natured smirk.  With that I spit on my hand and offered it to him.  He looked me up and down menacingly.  Then, with a half-smile, he did likewise.

I helped pull him up, and just as I did so, he said "Welcome to New Yoik, kid! There's a room for you at the lodge.  It was supposed ta be a guest room, but yer gonna need yer privacy, I's guessin'."  With that the three of us newsies left the old diner and his girlfriend behind and headed home.


	4. First Day on the Job

            "Did ya sleep well, m'lady?" Racetrack asked as I walked out the door of my tiny room.

            "Aye, don't be bothering me this morning, After that twist Cowboy put on my arm last night, it's swollen and black and blue." I said in all seriousness.  The last thing I needed was pity, and that is, none from Racetrack.  I mean, yeah, sure, he was nice for a newsie, but he better not get too close…

            "Lay off there, Racetrack.  You don't have to chase her the second she wakes up.  Let her have something small to eat before you make her sick! Besides, she's gonna sell with me and you for a day." Cowboy stated in the few seconds before Racetrack ran after him.

            We took to the streets with the other newsies, Cowboy and Racetrack leading me through a maze of houses, built as if they were one building copied over and over again.  We jumped around, laughed and sang as we went, leading the pack and dodging the Delancey brothers.  The guys knew that I was a bit different than the newsies they worked with before.  I was a girl.  However, I was a girl who soaked Jack, their leader.  Sure, I looked a bit different and talked in a higher pitch, but if you could fight like the boys, you could die like the boys.

            The second the circulation bell rang, we were in the front of the line to get papes.  Cowboy got a hundred while Racetrack and I each bought 50.  The day was started and it was time to get selling.  Cowboy led me to the site that we would be selling at and I immediately saw my first customers.  There, standing together and talking, were 5 business men. 

            "Hello, sirs, would any of you like to buy a newspaper from a poor girl?" I asked, taking a curtsy and putting on my best puppy face.  The men started to nudge each other.

            "Well, yes, I believe each of us would, young lady.  Thank you for the paper, and here, have a quarter to put towards a new dress." The youngest of the men handed me the money. 

            "Thank you sir; I very much appreciate your kindness."

            "Anything for a lady," the man replied as he walked away.

            "See that, Jackieboy? She didn't even have to use a fake headline." Racetrack said, impressed.

            "Well now, it aint headlines that sell papes; newsies sell papes." I added.

            "Keep that 25 cents kid, we're going to see Medda's show tonight," Jack said. "Ta show off what a prize we've got here!"


	5. Cold

            "Hurry up! Maybe we's can get to Medda's before the show starts.  I'm sure she'll have a dress yous can borrow for tonight!" Cowboy said, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

            "No."

            "What?"

            "I said, 'No.' I'm not gonna go see a show with da newsies dressed as a lady.  I aint yous date."

            "Suit yerself, girly, but Spot Conlon will be there.  Yous know that he'll give ya hell for being a newsie, let alone dressin' as one." Cowboy added, a bit of concern in his voice.

            "I know." With my few words, Race, Cowboy, and I left for Irving hall.  It wasn't far from the lodging house, and we walked briskly.  In a few minutes, we were sitting in the crowd, watching Medda, The Swedish Meadowlark. She danced and sang a bit, but what I remembered best was her dress…or shall I say my dress.  Oh, what attention she was getting from the newsies now! Of course, with me in it, I never got a second look.

            After the show, a boy a bit older than me came over to us, with a scepter at his side. 

            "Eh, Jackieboy, heard ya got soaked at the diner Wednesday." Spot said, doing the spit-shake. "So, who's this? I head you had a new kid with ya.  Looks awful girlish- what was wrong, couldn't find a date, so ya made up your new buddy here to look like a girl, but couldn't get 'im to dress up like one?"

            At this, I stood up to him, though Race and Jack tried to get me to back off.  "Foist of all," I said, in an accent parodying his, " I was the one who soaked Jack in the diner. Second of all, I'm not their date, and anyone who says I is is gonna get soaked. Third of all, I aint made up ta loik like a goil, I AM a girl.  I refused to look like a dress when I'm just another newsie." 

            Spot stuck his face right up to mine, our noses only an inch apart. "Aye, yous thinkin' yous so smart, but yous better watch yer back… there's more to feah than the Delanceys, and Brooklyn aint no bunch of whimps like Jackieboy here."

            "Ya sure 'bout that, Conlon?  How'd ya like ta find out?" I replied.

            "Not here, not now, but someday we's gonna settle this," he said to me.  

            "I'll be ready.  If a goil from Santa Fe can wrestle premium steer, than she can sure beat New York's ground beef."

He gave me a crooked smile, then looked over at Jack. "That's some goil ya got there.  If ya ever need ta get rid of some o' that goil's spunk, send 'er ta Brooklyn and we'll straighten 'er up for ya."  Spot then turned around and headed toward Brooklyn.  

            "Spot seemed quite taken with ya," said Cowboy, "We aint gonna send ya ta Brooklyn though, if we did, he'd keep ya there and ya'd never come back. I was thinkin' and decided that we would call you Santa Fe.  I can almost see you."

            The three of us walked back to the lodging house together.  That is, until the Dalanceys showed up.  

            "Ya got a goil sellin' papes for ya Cowboy? How low can ya get?" The Delanceys cornered us in the alley. I started to shake with fear until I reminded myself that I was a newsie, I aint scared of nothin'.  One of them fought Cowboy while the other came closer to me.  "Pretty goil like you should be sellin' something other than papes…."  Race came up behind him right before the ex-scab could hit me.  He hit the Delancey over his head with a 2 by 4 and then grabbed my arm as we took off down the street. 

            Racetrack came up to me and put his hands on my arms.  "Yous ok, m'lady?" he said in his Italian/New York accent.  "Cowboy will meet us back at the lodging house soon.  He was takin' the Delanceys on a wild goose chase through the city. Yous so cold, Santa Fe.  I always thought Santa Fe would be a little warmer."  Then, without notice, he leaned in to kiss me, but right as he was about to, I turned my cheek.

            "Racetrack, you know we can't…"

            "It's Cowboy, isn't it! You love Cowboy!" With this, he turned the corner and headed into the lodging house.  I felt horrible and every bone in my body was shaking.  Since when did I become so cold?


	6. Nightmares

_*Note- Sorry it took so long to update, my Great-grandma passed away, so we went to her funeral (out of state) :-(_

            As I laid in my bed that night, I pondered all that had happened.  Why me? Why did he care for _me?_ I'm not pretty, I'm not thin, and I'm NO lady.  It was just…. '_Why?'_

I fell asleep late that night, tears gently cascading down my face and forming a puddle on the pillow.  I sobbed into the pillow until I fell asleep.  I didn't sleep for very long.  The dreams I saw in my sleep were worse than a thousand ghosts raising up from their graves.  There I was, locked inside of a blazing room- my old bedroom.  The fire crept up the curtains as I screamed bloody murder, but no one heard my cries for help.  I finally kicked open the door and ran into the hall.  The flames and other cries engulfed me.  I heard the torturous screams of my parents and baby sister.  However, I couldn't reach them; I couldn't move.  In the pitch black that followed, I saw the silhouette of my brother on a horse.  I saw him come off the horse, and as I tried to scream to him, I woke up.

            Jack heard me and snuck into my room. 

            "Are you all right?" he inquired.

            "It's just….. aw, ya think it'd be silly."

            "Tell me." He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

            "A nightmare. I've had the same one since my family died.  My parents were killed in a fire, but my older brother saved me.  He found me and took me out to the barn knowing that I was the only other one who had a chance to survive.  Ryan spent the next six months as a stable hand and rode in rodeos just so that we would have a place to live an food to eat.  One day, he was riding in a rodeo when the horse spooked.  He fell off and the spooked horse backed over him.  That was when I was sent to my aunt's. That was what it was about.  I can't believe I'm so cowardly."

            "Let me tell you a story about this goil I met a week or two ago," he said. "She came to me in pink ruffles, so Is dismissed her as just ano'er of 'em naïve little goils. But when I tried to scare her off, she showed me that she was different.  She cut her hair and sold her pretty little dress just to fit in and for me to except her.  When I saw her, I thought of how smart and persistent she was.  However, I also had to know that she was tough.  A goil newsie would almost certainly get into plenty of trouble.  So's I cornered her and tried to see if I could scare 'er. She did what I thought no goils would do.  She soaked me and soaked me good.  Nah, I thought, she aint no wuss.  She'll fit in here well…as long as she don't ever try ta soak me again.  That goil wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.  She had enough courage ta do what few others dared, and stand up fer herself.  She aint no coward.  You can't control nightmares, and you can't be brave ALL the time.  That don't mean yer a coward."

            "But that aint all, Cowboy.  Racetrack tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him.  He got mad and stormed back in."

            "Give 'im time.  He really cares for ya goil.  Ya might give 'im a chance." Jack replied.  "Well, yous better be gettin' ta sleep.  I'll stay here in case you have another nightmare." He said as he came up and sat behind me with his arms around my shoulder. "I can't bring back your family, but maybe I can be like one to you."  

            I slowly drifted to sleep with the warmth of his encircling arms.  Sleep came easily to me afterwards.  A drape of black silk seemed to cover my eyes and keep my soul from being disturbed by the memories that haunted me.

            A sliver of light peeked through my window as I awoke to the sound of a knock on my door.  "_Oh no! Race always wakes me up!" _ I thought as I realized that I had fallen asleep in Jack's arms, him laying asleep right beside me.  I thought that maybe if I sat still enough he would leave.  But then he knocked again, this time waking Jack.  To my dismay, after the third knock, Race walked in. 

            "JACK! How could you?! Oh, Santa Fe, I hate you, you are a disgrace to us newsies, leading us on and sleeping around!  Don't count on any of us! You've broken us up and now YOU are the one to be left out! Come on, Cowboy, I don't blame you for this disgrace."  Racetrack said disgustedly as he walked out the door.


	7. Surprise Meetings

            _It's no big deal, Racetrack's just jealous, he'll get over it soon…_I thought as I got dressed.  Then again, he had been really mad when he saw Jack and I, but Jack and I didn't DO anything!  Aye, things were so complicated!  I didn't have feeling for Jack other than as a friend or a brother. And Racetrack, well, I was never sure about him.  I did care for him, honestly!  But I couldn't commit myself to believing it.  I felt like such a slut after what he had said, even though it wasn't true.

            I finished dressing and then walked out the door of my room.  _EVERYONE'S GONE! _I mentally shouted to myself.  They left me on purpose!  Damn that Racetrack!  He told everyone what had (or really hadn't) happened!  There was nothing I could do other than walk to _The World_ by myself.  The boys had left early, so they were still standing there when I arrived.  They all either looked at me as if I were the devil himself or they just ignored me as if I didn't exist.  I went over to Racetrack and put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to explain what had happened.  However, to my dismay, he simply turned in the opposite direction and lit his cigar.  Shaken by the coldness that I was being treated with by Racetrack, I walked over to Jack.  

            "Did you tell him what really happened?" I inquired.

            "Stay away from us.  We don't want  you here."  Jack replied with a hint of sadness and regret in his voice.  "Racetrack is our friend and our compatriot, you hurt him and you hurt us."

            There was nothing I could do other than to walk into the gates as the circulation bell rang.  I only bought 20 papes after realizing that I had no one to sell with and no comfort in the Big City.  I collected the papers and walked into the street.  On the other side of the street were Cowboy and Racetrack.  I lost myself into thought just as I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me into an alley.

            "Going somewhere, dollface?" One of the Delanceys spat at me.

            "Let me go you coward!" I shouted back at him.

            At this, I saw Jack turn and look at me briefly, longing to come help me, but Racetrack turned to him with the words, "Leave 'er alone, Jackieboy.  You've defended her enough.  If she comes back in pain, than she deserved it and let it be a lesson to 'er."  In all truth he almost broke down at the thought of me being beaten.  He thought that the Delanceys were just messin' around.

            I turned back to my attackers and met their faces with my fists, but it was to no avail.  It was two gruff young men against one frightened girl from out west. There was little that could be done.  I shrieked as loud as possible, but no one came to my aid.  They beat me up hard until I had all but passed out.  I was so weak that I couldn't fight back.  Then, with one final blow, they caught my head, putting me out for a good while.  When I awoke I saw someone familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.  He gave me a smile and then said what I feared most, "Welcome ta Brooklyn, Santa Fe."


	8. Gambling WHAT?

            "My newsies saw yous layin' in a' alley down in Manhattan, beat up pretty bad."  Said the face. _Brooklyn…It's the infamous Spot Conlon! _(I thought in surprise)  It was true.  I was covered in bruises and caked-on blood.  I was layin' there barely dressed, and what was there was ripped and soaked.  I knew what had happened.  Damn those Delanceys!  After knocking me out, they raped me.  I shivered at the thought.  _No, no this can't be happening. Not to me.  No, Jack would never let this happen. If I didn't feel like enough of a slut…_ A thousand feelings rushed to my brain.  Pain, loneliness, disbelieve; I felt like dirt- cheap dirt.

            Spot smiled at me warmly, but concern still showed in his face.  "I knew that this would happen to a goil newsie, Is just knowin' this would happen.  Someone bring me a tub of water and some clothes for this goil!" At these words, I realized that I was in a room much like the one back at my former lodging house.  "Here, take this," he said as he handed me a towel. "Get washed up and dressed.  The boys'll lend ya some clothes."  Once the tub of water and clothes were in my room, Spot left me.  I took off the remainder of my clothes and dipped my foot in.  _Warm water! They brought me warm water!_ I slowly sank into the tub, the pain coursing through my bruises.  The water lapped at my cuts, causing an almost unbearable pain, almost as if the water contained a large concentrate of salt.  Every part of me ached.  My legs, my arms, my head, but worst of all, my heart.  The words "If only…" kept on popping up into my mind.  If only I had let Racetrack kiss me.  If only I hadn't cried.  If only I had told Racetrack how much I loved him.  _Whoa… hold on there! I love Racetrack? _There was no denying it anymore.  I loved Racetrack.  His opinion meant the world to me.  If it hadn't been for him, I would have never been able to become a newsie.  The way I treated him… I was afraid.  I had lost so many people I loved, I knew that if I said that I loved him that if I lost him, well, I just couldn't lose another.  That's what I did though.  It was because that I wouldn't admit how much I cared that I lost him.  _What a fool!_  I didn't know what to do.  I was afraid to go back.  No one cared for me back there.  I figured that I might as well just stay in Brooklyn with Spot.  Then again, not even Spot believed that I could be a newsie.  He saw what had happened to me because of it.  Well, I figured, might as well play it by ear.  There was nothing else to do.  I gently stood up and stepped out of the tub.  However, to my dismay, when I stepped out, my legs gave out and I fell to the floor with a thud.  Then, almost immediately, Spot came running through the door.

            "Are yous all r—" Spot stopped his sentence as he saw me naked on the floor.

            "GET OUT YOU CREEP!" I shouted (more like shrieked) as he hurriedly left and shut the door. _There is nothing that could go much worse, _I kept on thinking.  Then I realized what would happen if the other newsies thought that Spot had done that on purpose. _ Or had he?_ All I knew was that I needed to dress before something worse happened.  I put on the clothes as fast as possible.  The clothes weren't perfect like my old ones, but they would do fine.  I stumbled out of the room to see spot sitting, his face bright red, on the floor. 

            "I-uhm- didn't mean to, er, I'm sorry," Spot said, as embarrassed and red as possible. "I thought you were hurt."

            "I fell, but I'm ok now.  Just- be more careful.  After all I've gone through…" 

            "Yeah, stay here as long as ya like goil, but it'll only be out of charity until yous can walk a little better.  I won't be responsible for any other injuries."

            "I'm sellin' papes tomorra."  

            "Only if yous go wit me.  Gimps and goils sure sell 'em papes! I wonder how many we can get if a goil gimp sells 'em!"

            "I'm no gimp, but I'll go with ya.  I'll show you how a goil sells papes in New York! And you better not make me show ya how I got ta be a newsie." I said, jokingly displaying my cut yet nevertheless strong and tightly clenched fists.

            "That aint how I hoid that yous got Jackie's favour. News travels, and by the sounds o' it, you deserved the beating yous got." Spot said.

            "It was a misunderstanding.  We never did anything. Honestly!" I defended myself.

            "Save it for da judge, goily, 'cause I don't care.  That Racetrack is always gambling and losing, he shoulda nevah gambled his goil."

            _Gambling his girl? What did Spot mean by that?_

Anyone wanna know? Review and maybe, JUST MAYBE, I'll update.  Not enough reviews for this much effort, so if you aren't one of my regular reviewers, YOU SHOULD BE!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (Gremlin Growl)

Yours truly,

THE GREMLIN 


	9. Conspiracy?

"Wait, back up there! Gamble his girl? What do you mean?" I asked.  There was something wrong here, and I needed to know the truth.  

"Well, it aint my place ta tell ya this, but I don't see how it could hurt now," Spot said. "Back when you foist came, there was a little wager.  Racetrack betted Jack that he could get yous to kiss 'im by the end of yer foist week.  Of course the wager was for something a little different, it was for you.  If Racetrack would kiss you, than yous were ta be left alone by Jack and would be considered Race's goil.  If Race didn't,  than Jack could have you if he wanted and Race would have ta leave yous alone."

"I can't believe it! Race was so mad at me for not kissing him just because he didn't get the bragging rights of saying, 'Yeah, I broke that tough goil newsie."  And Jack, he lied to me! He told me that Racetrack was upset because he really cared for me!  The bunch of lying cowards!" I went into a mad frenzy as I said this.

"Things got a bit more complicated than just that," Spot interrupted.  "After spending a few days with you, he found that he was '_enchanted'_ by your style.  That's when things started happening.  He honestly cared for you.  However, being the 'honest' gambler that he is, he couldn't back out of a bet.  That was why he was so upset by you not letting him kiss you; and then finding you and Jack in the same bed… that really set him off.  Of course, it is easier to blame the new guy."

"How could you possibly know all this?" I asked. It was just so…unreal.  Spot knew everything that was going on.

"I sell news, so I know all that is goin' on in New Yoik, r'member, I've got ears all over the whole city." Spot replied as if it were no big deal. "Specially when its got ta do with Jackieboy's kids in Manhattan."

I didn't know what to say.  This put a spin on it all.  It was like a conspiracy.  I was the only one in New York who didn't know what was going on.  It was like someone was selling my soul as a headline of The World.  Where to go? Should I go home to face the boys? Why didn't Jack tell Race what really happened that night?  How can I just act like nothing ever happened? 

I decided to give myself some time.  I took Spot's advice and decided to sell with him.  I never thought that selling papes in Brooklyn could be so….adventurous….

~Sorry that the Chapter is so short, but I didn't have much time to write between guitar, cleaning, softball & etc.  I hope to make the next few pretty long to make it up to ya! The more reviews, the faster and the more I update, so my regulars, keep it up and if you aren't a regular reviewer, YOU SHOULD BE!~

THE GREMLIN

Rain- I tried to email you and u didn't reply, so yeah, I'll try again later or w/e but just so you know- I am known as The Gremlin for a bunch of reasons many of which pertain to the movie!


End file.
